In vivo and in vitro effects of anti-LH serum on ovarian steroidogenesis in the pregnant hamster and rat. A model of follicular atresia in the mammalian overy and associated hormone, biochemical and morphological changes. How does injecting anti-LH serum lead to supperovulation in the hamster and is this true for other species. In vitro steroidogenesis by ovaries deprived of pituitary gonadotropins for several weeks.